


Sillys Sunday Fun - Pastebin.com

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 1





	Sillys Sunday Fun - Pastebin.com

>It was a regular sunday afternoon as i finished cleaning up upstairs, wiping the massage bed clean as usual as i slowly walked over to put my supplies into the closet, bumping it closed with my butt as i heard the bell by the door, my beige ear twitching as i strolled down to see my dark sister coming in, her slutty body barely covered by her rogue garb, drawing my amber eyes down for a moment as i sat down in my chair in front of the fireplace.

* "Hey sis"  


  

*   

* She drew her long knife as she nonschalantly snuck up to press it against my soft neck with a wide grin, her emerald eyes locking with mine as she giggled and whispered her reprimand;  


  

* "Hey bro... still keeping this place totally undefended, i see~"  


  

*   

* My eyes widened for a second as i felt her cold steel making her point for her, leaning forward defiantly to place a tiny kiss on her nose;  


  

* "I cant exactly bring in customers for a massage if i am covered in mail armor, now can i?"  


  

* My big paw wandered up to caress her side and chest as i kept talking to her, watching a subtle blush working its way onto her wide cheeks, my fingers inspecting her tight leather chest as i smirked and felt her knife retreating from my neck, listening to her soft moan as i rubbed her no doubt hard nipple;  


  

* "Speaking of not being ready for a fight, you are hardly keeping your weak spots guarded, sis~"  


  

* I watched her snort and turn her head in embarrassed indignity as she slipped a paw down to firmly squeeze my cock;  


  

* "Thats.... i need to be able to move around silently... shut your pretty face!"  


  

*   

* I let out a hissing groan as i felt her iron grip clenching my balls, my cock throbbing harder and harder against her palm as i whispered back to her;  


  

* "Oh yeah? Did you stop that ass by for a special order today or what?"  


  

*   

* I watched as my sister got a hungry look in her eyes, tearing my pants off as she let my length free, my tip slapping against her cute nose as she gave my thick cock a long lick all the way from the base, starting to deepthroat me in full view of my entrance, i lazily put my paw on her head as i felt her soft lips worshiping my massive shaft, her cute tongue slipping out to give my aching balls a few licks as she slurped my shaft, her wet moans making music for my ears as she slowly pushed me over the edge, exposing my sharp teeth in a feral grin as i finally came in my sisters tight throat, spraying my pent up load deep in her maw as i let out a deep, menacing growl, drawing the attention of a passing city guard, his eyes wide beacons as he slowly passed my shop, watching me unload as my sister drained my cock.


End file.
